How to deal with a fop stealing your favourite notepad
by ShizukaR
Summary: Dear notepad: This afternoon was horrendous. Especially because of the fop. Ugh, I just want to write it down and forget about everything that happened... Signed: Ema Skye. High School AU. Characters belong to Capcom. Cover by phantomdare1


How to deal with a fop stealing your favourite notepad, a guide by Ema Skye

Dear register notepad:

Today's afternoon was a really stressful one at school... all thanks to that stupid and glimmerous fop who couldn't get his hands off my favourite notepad.

It started as a day like every other, just me, attending the chemistry class, aka my favourite. I just love science so much... I could talk about it for ages, but I won't do that right now. I am going to talk about the stupid thing that happened this afternoon.

The class had had finished, and I was pulling all my stuff inside my messenger's bag. I rushed up to the library since I couldn't stay inside that classroom for a long time.

First, because if I got caught hanging in there, the teacher would make me go outside as soon as he saw me there, and he can be quite frightening when he wants to.

Second, because I actually don't have anything to do right there, I'd rather spend my free time in the library.

And last, but not least, I'd had to deal with the student who stays inside the classroom, that stupid Klavier Gavin guy. That boy is just... just... UGH. The biggest dandy and proud fop I could ever think of. I can't even express how much I can't stand him. I don't even know why he is still in high school! He got his prosecutor badge this same year, and he goes to the same classes as me too, even if he is a year younger than me! From what it looks like, I think he only stays because he likes bragging around the high school girls. Besides being a gifted prosecutor and student, he is even the leader vocalist in a popular rock band called "The Gavinners"... That's so original coming from you, Mr. Fop.

Disclaimer: I just know this stuff since I have to stand EVERY SINGLE GIRL talking about this annoying fop. Besides, that guy seems to have something against me. There is no day he doesn't irritate me with his stupid behaviour. I don't want to give examples since I'm already hung up with what happened today.

Let's go back to the break. I just wanted to go outside and walk to the library to return some books I had taken from there, about forensic science. I spent last night writing down a summary about its most important parts in my notebook, and I was about to do the same with the book the librarian gave me...

...but I couldn't. The stupid me had forgotten the notebook somewhere. I was in a rush to get out from the classroom as soon as I could, but I didn't bother to check if I took everything. Thinking about it for a while I decided to go back to the classroom. The worst thing that could happen was being caught by the teacher, right?

Wrong. So wrong. I have never been more wrong until now. Well, maybe when I said oxoacids were only made with oxygen. But that's not the point.

I rushed downstairs to my classroom, and I opened the door. Luckily there was no one inside... excepting for one person. One. Annoying. Person. There.

"Fräulien, did you forget something?" he said, in his stupid German accent. As soon as I saw him, irritation started to flow out of my face. Klavier Gavin was sitting ON my desk, with my favourite notebook in his foppy hand. He wasn't even wearing the uniform! I stood in shock for a few seconds.

"Give me back my notebook, you... you... glimmerous fop!" I yelled.

"Glimmerous fop?" he asked, trying to make a charming smile. He looked like those cheap sitcom actors who are so popular on TV. "Such a creative insult, my dear Fräulien"

The tone on his voice was so tiresome. I was sick of listening to him calling me by sweet names just because.

"Whatever, give me my investigations notebook back! I need it!"

"Thinks can be asked things more kindly, you know. Such bad manners from you, sweetheart, I didn't expect that". Don't ask how I remember every single detail about our conversation. I just do.

"Weeeell..." I said, with a fake smile. "Please, give me back my notebook. Stupid dandy"

"The stupid dandy wasn't necessary, in my opinion. But since you said please, I might consider a little favour in exchange for your notebook"

"You can't do that!" I yelled again. "As you said, that is MY notebook; you don't have the right to take it away from me!"

"Oh, mein lieber, I just want to help you", he said, bothersome calmly... "If it wasn't from me, this pretty little notebook would have got lost"

"I was about to take it back! You aren't doing me any favour!"

"Calm down, fräulien, please", he asked. "Why don't you listen to me at least for once? I can do every kind of thing to your dear notepad if you don't do so"

I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT! THE STUPID BEAU WAS BLACKMAILING ME! I couldn't do anything but accept...

"Ah..." I sighted, notably frustrated. "Fine, Gavin. Tell me what you want from me".

"Don't be so bitter, lieben. Just give me a kiss and I'll give you this back. Is that fine for you?"

"..." Well, at that point I was as irritated as if I was in contact with an acid. "Why the hell would you want that, you beau?!"

"Don't be like that, Schätzchen, it's just a simple request", he said as he brushed his stupid blond hair with his right hand.

"You are so disgusting, you know..." I said while shooting daggers with my eyes to that annoying F.

"Come on, kissing me can't be that nasty. Actually, I found out in this cutie notebook that you are dreaming to do so..."

"WHAT?!" I couldn't help but yell even louder at him. "That is an investigations notebook! You couldn't have got that information!"

"Let me see... Page 18, paragraph 3, and line 31" he started browsing my notepad with a mischievous smile on his face, and then he began to read with a cheap imitation of my voice. "OMG, I WOULD LOVE TO KISS KLAVIER GAVIN, HE IS SO DREAMY AND SEXY I WANT TO MARRY HIM RIGHT NOW"

That didn't even make sense.

"... STOP YELLING, THAT IS NOT WHAT IT SAYS THERE!"

"Really? I actually can keep reading, and if someone walks near here, they'd think this is your diary. It doesn't have a label, so it can be easily mistaken as one", he said, still smiling like that...

"... You are such a corrupt prosecutor..." I said. If he was going to fake evidence like that, I actually can't think how he works on court. I'm sure none of Lana's co-workers do that.

"Oh, fräulien, you don't know what you are talking about. I will stop reading your notebook and I'll return it to you if you can return the favour".

I had no option. I just breathed heavily, trying to calm down, and stood next to him.

"Fine. I'll kiss you only because you have my notebook. Don't go around telling everyone you kissed me because I'll personally make your life a hell" I said severely, trying to menace him. He stood up of my desk, standing next to me. Geez, even if I'm older I'm about a head shorter than him.

"I'm so scared of you, little fräulien" he said laughing. I just can't keep complaining about everything about him, that's really tiresome... "But I promise not telling anyone".

"Fine", I said, "just put your cheek and I'll finish with this quickly".

"Cheek? Oh, lieben..." he sighted. "If you want your notebook back you'll have to kiss me on the lips instead" My eyes were like plates. "What's the matter? Don't tell me you've never kissed someone".

That fop... I didn't want to admit he was right. I don't care about what other people think, but first, knowing him he would mortify me about that, and second, I definitely didn't want my first kiss to be with him... But my notebook was at the stake. I just had to do it.

"I don't have a reason to answer that. Just... make this quick".

He put his right hand in the back of my neck, holding my notebook in the other. He started to get closer to my face, and I felt like my cheeks were burning. I couldn't stand the sight of his face so close to me, so I closed my eyes tightly, and waited. Suddenly, I felt something soft pressing against my lips. Actually, it wasn't as disgusting as I imagined kissing the fop would be... but it's not like I already imagined that.

After a while of being petrified, he finally stopped.

"It was a pleasure dealing with you, Fräulien" he said, handing my notebook. "Your lips taste like snacks".

"They are called snackoos, fop" I said, pulling it out of his dirty and strangely soft hands. "Now excuse me, I have better things than to deal with a fop like you".

"Don't you have a bigger variety of insults? I don't know how many times you have called me fop and beau this year".

"Bye. I have to go. I don't have time to talk to you" I started running in the halls to the library to take my stuff, and just then I started writing the forensic science concepts down. Of course, I could hardly concentrate because of this fop... I just wrote down half a page. And I don't even remember what it was about.

Final comments: Well, that is the biggest sacrifice to get back my investigations notebook I can stand. I think that shows how much I love forensics... Now I can confirm I hate that fop even more than before.

Oh, dear register notepad, I wouldn't acknowledge this to anyone but I think I liked it... I will take this secret to my grave. Or at least I'll try. I still have the memory fresh in my mind, and I only can wait for it to disappear as soon as it can.

Note to self: Don't ever ever ever EVER forget to check everything before leaving a classroom. Sorry, investigations notebook, but I only can lose my dignity for once. I guess I'll have to start making security copies of it...

Note to self-2: To know how to write down his words in German I had to use my thesaurus, and I just found out Kavalier means fop in German. Coincidence? I THINK NOT.

Hoping tomorrow will be a better day, and not to find the fop again, Ema Skye.

Author's note

Hey! This is my first fanfic completely in English, and my first submission for Fanfic Friday -w- I don't usually write in English since Spanish is my mothertongue, but I think I will write in English more often. Bye!


End file.
